


The Light

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [42]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, One Hand Hold at a Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Even in the darkest parts of Clary’s mind, the simple gesture of Izzy’s hand in hers, her thumb tracing soft circles over the back of her hand, was enough for the light to take over.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	The Light

Izzy was always grabbing hold of Clary’s hand. A friendly gesture, Clary knew, that always made her heart flutter dangerously and her skin heat until her face was burning red. But there was always something so light in the touch, something beautiful. 

She would hold her hand casually. “Come this way, Clary, follow me.” And Clary would. Of course she would, because Izzy’s hand felt too good in hers and Izzy would always pull her closer when they reached their destination. 

She would grab her hand in a rush.”We’ve gotta get out of here!” And Clary would race away with her, away from the inevitable destruction behind them, away from the danger. She would lead her into the danger, too, and that might have been one of Clary’s favorite times. “Four go in, four come out.” She didn’t mind being tacked onto the Lightwood family tradition, especially when it meant Izzy considered her family. 

She would pull her up playfully. “One of these days, you’ll knock  _ me _ on my ass.” Clary didn’t think that was true. She could never get her mind to focus when training with Izzy, not when she wore those sports bras that let Clary sneak discrete peaks at her abdomen and the small line of sweat that disappeared between her breasts. She would never be a good of a fighter as Izzy, not with Izzy training her. But she wouldn’t switch to anyone else and give up the opportunity of more time together. 

She would hold her hand in comfort. “It’s okay, Clary, I’m here, I’ve got you.” Even in the darkest parts of Clary’s mind, the simple gesture of Izzy’s hand in hers, her thumb tracing soft circles over the back of her hand, was enough for the light to take over. Izzy was Clary’s light, she realized, the light that Clary was for so many others. 

Eventually, she held her hand in love. “You’re it for me, Clary, the only one for me.” And they kissed under the rainbow ray of sunshine casting down from the stained glass windows that adorned the walls of the Institute. They were bathed in the light that Clary so often forgot about, always hunting in the dark and in the shadows. But Izzy reminded her that there was always light around the corner every time their fingers laced together and Izzy’s warm palm pressed against hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
